1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of touch panel display, and more particularly, to a touch display panel, a method for manufacturing the touch display panel, and a touch panel display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphene has features of a solid texture, high transparency (the rate of transmittance ≈97.7%), high heat transfer coefficient (up to 5300 W/m·K), high electron mobility (over 15000 cm2/V·s). Owing to these features, graphene is increasingly applied to displays, especially in touch screens (replacing transparent conductive thin films, such as indium tin oxide (ITO)) and light-emitting diodes (LED).
A surge of graphene luminous components expands the application of graphene in the field of display. Color of light emitted by LEDs in luminous components fabricated from graphene is adjusted by regulating gate voltage.
A touch panel and a display screen are bonded to form a conventional display screen with the function of touch. The touch panel detects the points where users touch. The touch points are connected to the display contents through external circuitry. The touch control on the display content is realized after the operating system processes. The drawbacks of the cohesion of the touch panel and the display with the function of touch are as follows: (1) A lot of manufacturing processes and components are needed. (2) Transmittance of visible light is lowered due to an addition of the touch panel to the surface of the display panel. (3) The cohesion of the touch panel and the display panel causes a problem that bubbles easily appear on the interface between the bonded touch panel and display panel when the area of the display screen is large, and accordingly, the touch screen becomes defective, the yield rate decreases, and costs of the components increases.